Touch of Chaos
by Lovenyx125
Summary: Edward Cullen has been to hell and has yet to come back. Stuck in his nightmares, he struggles to not drown against the current of fear every time he's touched. Bella reaches out and her touch is chaos, igniting a fire that even he can't help but be drawn to. Both fighting their own fears, her's to be encased by metal and his to be touched, they meet under the cover of darkness.
1. Chapter 1

Touch of Chaos

Chapter 1: Change & Constant

[Bella's POV]

Change is a huge part of life. In fact, it is life. Change is life. Life is constantly changing whether we like it or not. I don't, as a matter of fact, but that doesn't stop it from happening. I've learned to accept it and smile through it. Change doesn't happen so that you can mope about it and let the waves of desolation crash over you. No. It happens so you can learn from it and experience a new way of life. It's hard to image why but change is good. Change is how we grow and learn to live our lives. Change is life. Change is us.

Change was a very important part of my life. I changed parents, schools, friends, and lives. When I was seven, my mom decided she wanted change; apparently she couldn't live in tiny ole' Forks, Washington anymore. It was suffocating her and she couldn't take it any longer so she decided to leave my dad, taking me with her. Did I have a choice? No. If I did, would I have stayed?

Probably not.

My father, Charlie Swan, was and still is a very simple man. His favorite place to eat is the local burger joint, his hobby is fishing, and he is the police Chief of Forks. The job is his wife and kids. His family.

I look a lot like him, actually, a bit more like him than I do my mom. I have his brown hair and almond eye shape, or so they say. The things I got from my mom are her chocolate brown eyes that are this interesting medium true brown, my eyes have this decadent connection, and her locks of maple.

My mother, Renee Dwyer, is a happy-go-lucky free spirit. She's full of life and passion. She doesn't know what she wants in life, but she does know she wants to live. And that I do get from her. The desire to live. I want to live my life to the fullest. I'm afraid to close my eyes as though if I do I'll miss something.

I'm very plain, I know. I have an okay body, but I have never really let anyone judge so how would I even know? I've learned to accept it and live with it. I'm happy the way I am. I won't deny that I wish I was prettier, but honestly, which teenage girl doesn't? I'm your average girl-next-door. Bella Swan.

"Bella," Renee cried for the hundredth time, "Are you sure about this?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Yes, mom. Don't worry. I want this."

I wasn't lying. Not completely. A part of me was excited to see Charlie. I hadn't seen him for a year now since his summer visit was cancelled. When duty calls, Charlie Swan is always there.

Renee looked doubtful but I'd been saying this all morning so she had to believe me. "You know you can always come home. Phil and I would love to have you with us," she assured me with anxious eyes.

Phil was her husband of four years. He was good for her. He loved her and kept her happy. He was a major baseball player and his fan base consisted of middle-age women and jealous men.

More tears and worrying, and then I was boarding the plane. The ride to Seattle wasn't very interesting. I sat next to an old lady who snored for the entire time. When the plane landed, I collected my luggage and set off to find Charlie.

I had only been waiting a couple of minutes when I saw him. He looked just the same as before. I walked over to him and it wasn't until I was directly in front of him that he noticed.

"Bella," he smiled warmly and pulled me into a hug. It wasn't an awkward hug, but for some reason it was strange. Either way, I really had missed Charlie.

"Hi dad," I said softly with my lip curving upwards at the corners, I couldn't possibly hide a cheesy grin.

He pulled back and looked me over. "You look different," he noted, with one finger pointing at me.

I lightly pushed his finger down so he didn't have to point at me anymore. "Yeah. Mom got to me," I giggled. "After her agency started booming she decided to give me a whole new look."

Charlie sighed and with a shake of his head he said, "Well, your mom gets to everyone."

I chuckled and followed him outside. It was raining but that wasn't unusual at all. It always rained here.

I internally groaned when I realized that we were driving home in the cruiser. Of course I knew Charlie didn't have another vehicle but I'd forgotten about the attention grabbing cop cruiser.

Another thing, the sight of the vehicle froze my blood. I knew we'd be driving home, it wasn't like we could walk the two hour drive. Even preparing myself with two pills of Ativan hadn't done anything to quench the sudden rush of bile in my throat. I swallowed hard and followed Charlie with shaky legs.

The ride to Forks was pretty quiet; Charlie and I never had a talkative relationship. He asked me a couple of questions about Renee and Phil but strayed away from the topics of school or friends. He knew me too well.

I spent the entire ride doing quiet breathing exercises with my hands clenched at my sides. Charlie glanced at me worriedly every time we turned but never commented on it. I was sure Renée had filled him in with at least the details. My mother wasn't known for being thorough.

When we pulled into the driveway, what came into view was his two story, two bedroom house. It was just the same. Memories of playing in the yard with both my parents and making snow angels flooded my mind. Drinking green tea on the porch with Renee and doing the Sunday crossword puzzle with Charlie.

I blinked back the tears and followed Charlie to the door. He had my duffel bag in one hand and his keys in the other. As I stepped onto the porch, I looked down at the weed-covered patch of dirt off to the side. Renee and I had planted tulips there when I was five. It made me sad to see that they had died long ago and the weeds had taken over their home. Just like people died and hate began to spread on their memories. It was quite sad.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and before going inside, I promised myself I would bring the garden back to life.

The inside of the house was the same too. Not a thing had changed. Pictures of Renee and me covered the walls and the yellow paint on the kitchen walls was just as faded as the day Renee painted it.

With not much to see on the first floor, I followed Charlie upstairs. He showed me to my room and with an awkward mention of pizza for dinner he left.

I looked around my childhood bedroom and with a sigh I collapsed onto my bed. Looking up at the butterflies on the ceiling I smiled. Butterflies were a symbol of hope and that was exactly what I needed. Hope. I was starting over now. Forks was a new beginning. I hoped this new life would turn out to be better than the old one. Even if only a little. Any amount of change would be good for me.

I fingered the blue duvet and looked around my remodeled room again. Everything was new; the table, computer, bed, curtains, and walls. The table and bedframe was a dark chocolate brown while the curtains, walls, and bed sheets were ocean blue. Calming. Quite calming.

I looked over at the long mirror in the corner of the room. While getting up, I strutted as if I were pretending - and failing - to be a model and headed over to the mirror to giggle at my own stupidity. And then I stopped, glaring at my reflection. I focused on my body, noticing the average height. And I mean my boobs are okay, they're a nice C-cup but I don't think they're that perky. I grabbed a handful of my bubble but and honestly wished it would shrink a little bit. The only thing I could probably say that satisfied me about my body is my flat stomach.

I squatted down in front of the mirror, wiped away the dust, and just stared at the grey dirt on my fingers.

Like the ride home, dinner was a quiet affair. Charlie didn't talk much so that made it easy for me to avoid a conversation. I wasn't really up to talking yet. I was still adjusting to the changes. Besides, the four hour long flight had left me exhausted and not to mention, the terrifying drive from Seattle.

After dinner finished the dishes and was about to leave to go to bed when Charlie cleared his throat.

"Ehrm. I just wanted to let you know that I arranged a ride for you to school tomorrow," he explained. "Alice Cullen. Sweet girl. She lives next door."

I bit my lip and shook my head as I said, "I'd rather just walk, please."

Charlie frowned and said, "I don't know, Bella. The school is pretty far."

"It's a twenty minute walk," I added and then explained sheepishly, "I checked online."

"Thirty," he corrected me.

I shrugged and said, "Same difference. Either way, I want to walk. It's great exercise. Got to keep the heart pumping loud and clear, right?"

Charlie rolled his eyes and said, "Fine. Off to bed you go, kiddo. School tomorrow."

I smiled and kissed him goodnight before heading upstairs. Once my teeth were brushed, pajamas put on, and bag readied for school, I turned off the light and tucked myself into bed. I smiled to myself in the dark when I realized that this might not be so hard after all. Then, just before I drifted off, I pulled my hands together and thought as sincerely as I could.

_Dear God,_

_Thank you for another okay day. Thank you for giving me another chance. Please, please, oh please don't let me screw up tomorrow. I just want to find a friend tomorrow. I really don't want to spend the rest of my year eating my lunch in the washroom alone. So please don't let that happen. Thanks, again._

I wasn't religious but my mother once told me that if you prayed to god every night and thanked him for what you had, then he would grant you your wishes. Many years later, I still followed the same ritual every night.

With that last thought, I drifted off to sleep with piano music floating in my ears.

-8-8-8-8-8-

The next morning, I was awoken by a sharp pain in my stomach. Sitting up with an arm around my middle, it took me a moment to recognize the nausea building up inside me. I bolted to the washroom and threw up the measly contents of my dinner.

"Ugh!" I groaned and avoided looking into the toilet as I flushed it.

Charlie found me an hour later with my cheek pressed against the cool, smooth surface of the bathtub. He took one look at me and said, "I'll go and call the school to let them know you won't be going today. Jesus, Bella. Sick on your first day?"

I nodded weakly.

After Charlie helped me back into bed, he left for work. On my bedside table he'd left me some crackers, water, and several vomit bags. I smiled at his thoughtfulness.

I spent most of the day in bed, sleeping my butt off, and puking up all the nonexistent food in my stomach. I swear, at one point I was thoroughly convinced that there was nothing left to throw up in my stomach. Around five, I had enough strength to risk a trip downstairs; I was out of crackers.

Sitting at the small dining table and munching on crackers, I was staring out the kitchen window blankly when the doorbell rang.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion and curiosity. "Who the hell?" I muttered as I slowly walked over to the door.

I wrenched it open and stared with wide eyes at the mass of meat before me. Soft, dark curls rested on his forehead and he wore a white sweatshirt with the words "SPARTANS" written over it. I could have sworn that if he flexed that his whole shirt would rip. He must've been almost six feet and twice as wide as me. He was very handsome with beautiful hazel eyes that twinkled with excitement once he saw me. If it weren't for the impish grin on his face and the dimples that shone widely, I would've believe he was a grown man.

"Can I—uh help you?" I stuttered as politely as I could without staring like a creep.

"Are you the Chief's daughter?" he asked curiously.

I nodded, still quite unsure about this huge stranger.

The boy's smile widened and he held out a gloved hand from behind his back. "I'm Emmett Cullen," he exclaimed proudly. "Your neighbor and saviour."

I pursed my lips and nodded my head once while giving him a sarcastic look. "Savior?" I asked confused and seriously considering that he might be an imposter; I didn't realize the Cullens had a son and a weird one at that.

He brought his other hand forward and, at once, I recognized the warm and delicious smell of chicken soup.

"Fresh from the pot with well wishes from mom," he sang and grinned again.

I smiled back – his happy demeanor was contagious – and decided at once he wasn't an imposter.

"You came just in time," I chuckled. "I was starving. Come on in."

I moved back to let him through which he did with a bounce in his step. I followed him to the kitchen and pulled out a bowl as he placed the container on the counter.

"Would you like some?"

Emmett shook his head and with a guilty grin he admitted, "Nah I already snuck some out of the pot." His eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Is it that good?" I giggled as I looked for a soupspoon.

Emmett nodded eagerly.

"Mom makes the best chicken soup for miles. She could totally go on Master Chef."

"Wish I could say the same for my mom," I sighed, pouring myself some of the freakishly good-looking soup. "She can't cook to save her life."

Emmett chuckled and took a seat across from me at the dining table.

"Who cooked dinner in your house then? Or did you guys survive on takeout?"

"Well I don't mean to brag but you're looking at the three-times winner of Upper Phoenix's Youth cooking competition," I smirked and bowed in a joking manner.

Emmett's eyes widened and he gasped, "No way! You can cook?"

I nodded and giggled at his shocked expression. "Why do you find that so surprising?"

"Well, no offence, but your dad isn't exactly much of a cook and you just told me your mom isn't either so it's kind of unexpected," Emmett admitted sheepishly.

I laughed at his, yet again, guilty expression and Emmett joined me after a pause. "Non-taken."

"You know you're not half bad. I like you and you're funny," Emmett said after a couple seconds of silence. I raised my eyebrow at the first part of his confession.

"What did you think I was going to be like? A complete snob or something?" I wondered.

"Yeah, that and more. Since your step-dad is rich we sort of just expected something like that."

It's so funny how people can just make assumptions like that. Well, at least I prove people wrong every time they think that I'm some kind of high-class girl with her nose in the air. The image of me being snobbish, or even trying to act that way almost made me laugh. "Have you seen your own house? You guys aren't exactly middle-class," I retorted. "Who is we, by the way?"

"My siblings and I."

"It's not just Alice and you? There's more?"

Emmett nodded. "I have a - ."

_I'm A Barbie Girl In The Barbie World_

_Life In Plastic, It's Fantastic_

_You Can Brush My Hair, Undress Me Everywhere_

_Imagination, Life Is Your Creation_

I watched amusingly as Emmett pulled out his phone with a warning glare at my giggling self.

I shook my head and tried to maintain a neutral expression, but this was all way too tempting. I held up one hand and gave him a thumbs-up sign and smiled. "Wow," I mouthed.

He shot me another dirty look. "Hello," Emmett sang happily. "Yes, Alice. No, Alice. Yes, Alice. No, Alice, she's not a snob! No, Alice. No! Fine, Alice."

The whole time I was just staring at him with an amused expression on my face. A grin played gently on my lips as I fought to keep in my laughter.

Emmett sighed and hung up. He gave me a desolate smile and got up.

"I have to go. Alice is going to kill me. I promised to go shopping with her so she wouldn't tell mom I broke her vase," Emmett explained.

"Aw. That sucks. Besides, I didn't think you'd be a shopper," I teased him as I accompanied him to the door.

"I'm not but desperate times call for desperate measures," Emmett grinned. "Bye, Bella. It was great to meet you."

"Bye, Emmett. It's was nice meeting you too," I smiled and with a wave, closed the door behind him.

I had just turned and taken a few steps to the kitchen when the bell rang. With delightful confusion I turned back and opened the door to see a very sheepish Emmett scratching the back of his head.

I smiled widely. "Emmett?"

"Hey, again. I just remembered mom told me to invite you and Charlie to dinner tonight. If you're up to it," he added.

"That'll be great. Charlie promised he'd be home early and I'm sure he'd love to come."

"Great. So don't forget about dinner at seven," he reminded and with a wink he was gone.

I smiled and shook my head at his bounding figure jumping onto his porch. He opened his front door and before going in, he waved. I waved back and giggled at his friendliness.

Closing the front door, I realized that maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Maybe I would actually like Forks. One could only hope.

So far, everything had been different. A huge change from the constant that was Phoenix. Perhaps, Forks would be my new constant. Lord knows I needed one after everything that had happened. Yeah, I could just see that happening. I could see Forks as my new constant.

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hey everybody!**_

_**This is a revamp of my older fic 'Trail of Dreams'. The first chapter is relatively similar with a couple changes but I did change much of the plot around. Tell me what you think of this plot bunny and be sure to leave a review. I would really love that.**_

_**- Lovenyx125**_

_**P.S. Check out my other fic 'Fighting Destiny'.**_


	2. The Other Brother

Touch of Chaos

Chapter 2: The Other Brother

Bella's POV

There was only an hour left till we had to head over to the Cullen's place, yet I didn't have anything to wear. The measly content of my suitcase was littered all over my bed and the floor. The only formal attire I had was a brown skirt but it had a hole in it – I had no idea how it got there. I wish I'd packed at least some of the dresses Renée had bought for me. I didn't really think they were necessary in rainy ole' Forks.

"Ugh! What am I going to do?" I groaned as I threw my hands up in the hair. Falling back onto my messy bed I nibbled on my nails, trying to find a solution.

"There's only one thing left to do," I decided after much thought. A quick trip to the first clothing store I saw was my only option.

I hurried downstairs and to the door. Opening it, I almost stepped on the small shopping bag but noticed it in time due to the gold, flashy words.

"What the heck?" I mumbled with a furrowed brow as I picked it up. Curious, I glanced at the side and saw a pink sticky-note with swirly words stuck to it. Pulling it off, I read out loud, "I just had a feeling you'd need it, Alice."

"Alice Cullen?" I asked myself in confusion. I glanced inside and pulled out a soft yellow sundress. It was knee-high with small frills at the bottom, and it was strapless. But nonetheless it looked perfect in my eyes.

"Cute," I smiled approvingly though my approval didn't matter since it was my only option. I have to hand it to Alice. She has style.

My mom's friend owned a trendy boutique so I was always being lectured on how to dress in style and with personality. I know exactly how to dress to give off a certain image or aura. My mom said I had a gift but I think it was more learnt then instinctual. Although I hadn't really been into dressing that girly all the time, even though I didn't mind wearing a dress every once in a while. It was like a breath of fresh air whenever I had to wear a dress for an occasion.

After putting on the dress and checking myself out in the mirror I decided pigtail braids was the way to go. My attire gave off a sense of innocence and child-like fun; I didn't want Mr. and Mrs. Cullen thinking I was a rude brat.

God, anything but that. I already had to deal with Emmett thinking that my first impression would have come off as snobbish. But I proved him wrong, so I think I could handle this dinner.

"Dad? Are you ready?" I called out loudly. Charlie had arrived when I was putting my dress on and I instantly ordered him to go get ready before we could get late.

"I don't know, Bells. Formal isn't really my thing," he grumbled as he came over to my doorway.

"Don't be silly, dad. You look great," I assured him with a huge smile on my face.

Charlie actually did look nice. He was wearing a tuck-in plaid shirt with dark vest over it. It would've looked strange on many other men but it suited Charlie just fine.

"Dad, did you comb your mustache?" I giggled.

"Of course not, Bells. Now you're the one being silly," he waved off but his cheeks filled with color. "Ready to go?"

"Yup!" I nodded. I was actually pretty excited to see Emmett again and meet fortune-teller Alice. I was curious as to how she just knew I needed a dress. She'd never even met me and yet she knew my size.

The Cullen's house wasn't even a house. It was a mansion. According to dad they had bought three houses side by side and then tore them down. On the three plots of land they built one big white mansion, complete with pillars and decorative glass windows. It was three stories high and had a balcony for almost every room. Charlie even told me they had a swimming pool out in the back. The swimming room was basically a glass room built into the back of the house. It had a wooden deck with matching wooden pool chairs. It even had a diving board and a slide. The best part though was the mini bar by the pool. I was most excited to see the swimming room and the library. Yes, they had their own library. Talk about rich.

Now that I was standing on the Cullen's porch I was nervous. Butterflies were fluttering about in my stomach and my mind was being completely irrational.

What if Mrs. Cullen didn't like me? What if she was a bitch? What if Alice was a bitch too? What if Mr. Cullen was a sleazy old pervert?

All bad thoughts, none of them were even relatively decent.

What if I break something? What if I say the wrong thing? What if I do the wrong thing? What are they going to think of me?

Then the mother of all bad thoughts crept into my mind….

What if I trip in front of them? Holy crap, no!

Jeez Bella! Calm down! I ordered myself. Charlie spoke quite highly of them and if he liked them then they would be very fine people. Besides, Emmett would be there and as long as you have one friend at a boring old party then you can have the time of your life and won't look like a loner.

Just seconds after I rang the bell the door opened up to a beautiful woman. She was short and petite but she had a sense of power oozing form her. Her caramel curls framed her warm and welcoming heart-shaped face while the dark dress cream dress she wore accented her figure perfectly. Even out in the fresh air I could smell her vanilla and cinnamon scent. She was the epitome of a perfect mother.

The man who came up behind her was just as jaw dropping as her. He was tall and handsome. His blond wavy hair accented his well-chiseled face and devilishly handsome looks. He also oozed power and confidence with his strong but comforting stature. By the time I'd fully checked him out, I was wishing that he was single and ready to mingle! Bad, Bella. Down girl.

When he put his arm around her, I just melted. They were the perfect couple. They looked like Adam and Eve; nothing short of perfection when together. They looked absolutely in love.

"Ah Charlie dear. You look absolutely wonderful," the woman beamed. Her voice was sweet like warm honey and as soft as silk. She pulled Charlie in for a hug and then turned to me. "And this must be our darling Isabella. You are just beautiful dear." All the things that she had said ran through my mind like a sweet lullaby hum. Seriously, this woman's voice was pure and beautiful.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cullen," I whispered shyly; this woman's perfection was seriously intimidating me. She leaned forward for another hug so I took a step forward and wrapped my arms around her soft and delicate frame.

"Please, sweetheart. Call me Esme," she sang in my ear.

"Charlie. Great to see you," the man said and shook hands with Charlie. His voice too was like getting an ear-gasm; it was masculine and made my girly-parts tingle. Then he held his hand out to me. "Isabella too! It's a please dear."

Shaking hands with him, I smiled and said as confidently as I could, "Likewise Mr. Cullen."

"Oh please, call me Carlisle. Mr. Cullen was my father," he chuckled.

"Only if you both call me Bella. Isabella is too formal," I scrunched up my nose and laughed along with them.

"Oh my! Both of you hurry in. You'll catch a cold," Esme cried and ushered us in.

Yup. She was definitely the maternal type.

If I thought the white mansion was beautiful on the outside, I was very wrong. The inside was even more so. The hardwood gleamed with reflections of our faces and the huge, sparkling chandelier above. Off to the side, on a ledge, I could see a grand piano also gleaming and pristine. Grand maple stairs with wrought-iron railings led to the two floors above with a sense of mystery. I felt like I was in the president's house. It was so damn pretty.

Following Esme and Carlisle down the hallway I couldn't help but stare openmouthed at everything. As we passed the kitchen, I wasn't surprised to see that it was big and sparkly. With built-in stainless-steel appliances and expensive granite countertops I was definitely amazed.

"Bella!"

I had just walked into the living room and was attacked by a giant blob of blue. I felt muscles wrap around my body as I was lifted off the ground and spun around.

"Eeek!" I squealed.

"Emmett! Put her down!" I heard a feminine, bell-like voice cry out.

The giant blob of blue, a.k.a. Emmett, put me down with a sheepish smile. "Sorry. I was just really happy to see you," he mumbled guiltily.

"It's okay Emmett. Just a warning next time please," I smiled and then turned to the girl that had spoken.

I felt like I was looking at a fairy. She was tiny and delicate. She had black spikes that stuck out in different directions and deep emerald eyes like Esme. The green dress she was wearing accented her eyes perfectly.

"I'm Alice," she smiled and pulled me in for a gentle hug. "It's so great to finally meet you. The dress is perfect on you."

"Yeah, about that," I started. "How'd you know?" I wondered.

"I honestly just had a feeling," she admitted with a grin.

"Alice always gets these feelings," Emmett explained. "It's like she can see the future or something."

"Oh wow! That's cool," I exclaimed. "So Emmett you're really strong and Alice can see the future? Aw man! I don't have any special power or anything like that." I pouted at my misfortune of being absolutely normal.

Both of the two started with the corners of their lips curved upwards. Then with the smiles, and then with the small giggles here and there.

I nodded as my jaw slacked understanding what exactly they were laughing about. "Are you guys laughing at my bad luck?" I exclaimed between giggles.

Emmett and Alice who were both laughing their butts off nodded.

"You were right Emmett. She's hilarious and adorable too," Alice giggled and hooked arms with me. "We're going to be best friends Bella. Just you see."

Of course, she was right. At the dinner table we spent most of our time giggling and whispering childhood stories and made plans to hang out. Emmett pouted through a lot of it since he felt left out.

"And so, Emmett went flying into the pool, totally missing me by the way, along with the flower vase," Alice whispered in giggles.

"No way," I whispered back through my laughter.

"What are you two laughing about?" Esme smiled from across the table.

"Something that doesn't involve me," Emmett complained with a frown. "I want to know too. I thought we were best friends, Bella." It was so cute, he almost sounded like a child that had gotten his favorite toy taken away and was asking if he could have it back.

"Oh don't you worry Emmett," Alice beamed. "You are definitely involved."

I laughed, knowing what she meant while Emmett tried to figure it out.

"Alice, be a dear and go check on Edward. He said he wasn't hungry but he hasn't eaten anything all day. Tell him to come down and eat with the rest of us," Esme told Alice worriedly.

Alice sighed but got up and left anyways. I could hear her dancing up the stair lithely. I just sat there confused about who Edward was. Charlie had never mentioned him and neither had Alice or Emmett.

Was he their brother or uncle maybe? I really wanted to ask but I felt nosy doing so. If they wanted me to know they would tell me…right?

As I sat there pondering my decision on whether I should ask who Edward was or not I heard a loud crash from upstairs. I jumped in surprise, as did everyone else. Eyes wide open, jaws slacked. Esme gasped quietly and glanced over at her husband, while Carlisle sighed heavily.

I looked up at Esme and when he felt my eyes on her, she turned to me and said, "Alice must've tripped over something," she offered that as an explanation, it was almost like she wanted me to forgive her for what Alice did. Esme seemed embarrassed, actually. I could hear it in her voice.

That was a lie. Alice was the most graceful person I'd ever seen. She pranced about as if she were dancing on air. I would turn into a vampire before Alice tripped. I wasn't going to say anything though. It wasn't my business to pry. Clearly Esme didn't want us knowing what really happened so there must've been a good reason for it.

"Um, he said he's busy; homework or something. Besides, he's not hungry," Alice announced as she plopped down next to me.

Esme nodded but her mouth pressed into a thin line.

Finally, my curiosity overpowered my manners, my mind didn't catch up with my mouth and I blurted out, "Who is Edward?"

Five pairs of eyes turned to me and Emmett spoke, "He's our cous - brother."

"Oh," I said dumbly, I could feel my cheeks get hot, I was pretty sure they had turned a bright pink. I should've known that it was a stupid question.

The rest of the dinner passed without any more stupid questions from my end or loud crashes from the floors above. Edward never came from dinner and Esme never sent anyone to fetch him again.

At last, we were at the door and hugging our goodbyes.

"Night, Esme. The food was just amazing and I have to say it again; your home is gorgeous," I told her earnestly.

"Oh sweetheart. You are too kind," Esme beamed.

"Goodnight Carlisle," I smiled and shook hands with him.

"Goodnight Bella. Take care."

"I will," I promised. "Night, Alice and Emmett, you too."

I hugged them both and just before I turned for home, Alice reminded me, "We'll pick you up tomorrow so don't be late."

"Actually Alice it's a Friday so really there's no point of going. I'm just going to get settled in and set up the kitchen. God knows how dad survived with a bare kitchen for this long."

I bit my lip nervously, not wanton to tell her that I would be walking. It would raise too many questions.

"He had us Bella," Esme chuckled.

"And the diner," Carlisle added.

"That's going to change now that I'm here. No more fried food for you, mister," I scolded Charlie who blushed and shook his head at me. "Goodnight everyone."

Walking down the driveway, I turned back to wave goodbye again when something else caught my eye. The upstairs window had light streaming through its curtains but I could see a figure behind them. From his masculine silhouette I could only guess it was Edward. Feeling brave I waved up at him. A hand raised but the shadow disappeared quickly. I think he was surprised.

"Goodnight Edward," I whispered, mostly to myself.

Smiling to myself, I skipped ahead of Charlie to my porch.

Tonight's visit to the Cullens' for dinner was really better than I'd expected and hoped. I got ready for bed with a big smile on my face. My first full day in Forks was really fun and I really wished it would be just as fun – if not more – every day.

Esme was just amazing. She was like those perfect mothers in Hollywood movies that just made you wish your own mom was like that. Yeah, I sort of wished my mother was liking that. Having a harebrained and forgetful caretaker growing up wasn't easy. I was the mom in our relationship most of the time while my real mother was the rebellious teenager. Lots of different boyfriends, partying out late, experimenting with not just food but clothes too, and trying out a new reckless hobby every week was just some of the constant themes in my childhood. I was the one who sat home and read a book on a Friday night while Renée partied out till the AM with her new boyfriend. I was the one who got calls from her mother to go find her since she got lost and ran out of gas in the car. It was difficult but it was an experience that, in the long run, really did help me. I was more responsible for my age – though I had plenty of immature moments daily – and I knew for to care for myself and for others.

Carlisle was going to be a teeny-tiny problem for my conscience. How was I supposed to face Emmett and Alice everyday knowing that I had the hots for their father? Gosh, I felt like a gerontophile – someone who liked older men. Ew but really…I had to get a grip. This was my new – possibly best friend – friend's father. Jeez Bella. Really?

Alice was a real character. She was so damn bubbly and happy all the time. She was like Tinkerbell and the Energizer bunny rolled into one. She absolutely loved fashion and despite the fact that I hate shopping, I really think we could be best friends. Alice did say her feelings always came true and if Alice thought that they were going to be best friends then they probably were.

Emmett was like the older brother I always wanted. Funny, caring, protective, and just absolutely amazing. He may look scary on the outside but he was a teddy bear. So soft and cuddly. I really like him and I have a feeling we're going to be close.

Then, there was the mystery brother – Edward Cullen. He was a big, huge question mark. What did he look like? What did he sound like? Was he tiny like Alice? Maybe even hyper? Or was he big and muscly like Emmett? Was he mean or nice? Did he like strawberry ice cream or chocolate? Ugh! This is so frustrating. I'm so damn curious to know who this Edward guy is. I know I'm probably going to meet him soon since he is my neighbor and he is the brother of my only friends at Forks but I really don't have the patience. I'm just dying to meet him.

_Calm down Bella_, I scolded myself. I would just have to be patient and not desperate.

Thump.

I jumped as a loud knock sounded around my room.

Thump.

There it was again! It was coming from the window! I turned just in time to see another rock hit the window with an even louder thump.

Confused, I walked over and pushed open the window with a little window. The hinges were rusty from not being moved for a long time but I recently worked out at the gym with Renée – her new hobby – and all those bicep curls paid off as I wrenched open the dusty window.

I looked down and gaped at the scene before me. The Cullen's porch light was on and it was very bright. The light allowed me to see Emmett standing under my window wearing Care Bear pajamas with a big white sign in his hands.

Then I realized that my mouth was open and I probably looked like a fish so I closed it quickly.

"Emmett? What are you doing?" I whispered loudly, incredulously.

Emmett just gave me a cheeky grin and proceeded to clear his throat. Then he opened his mouth and began to sing.

"I just met you and this is crazy," he bellowed and wiggled his body in what was supposed to be a dance move. He shook the sign around and shook his booty extra hard for more effect. "But here's my number. So call me maybe!"

I smacked my palm against my forehead and shook my head. Looking down again I couldn't take it any more and let out the giggles I was trying to restrain. This was too damn funny.

"Emmett? What the hell was that?" I laughed.

He shrugged and opened his mouth to speak but at that precise moment someone else entered to scene. The balcony across from my window was flooded with light as a figure stepped through. Though, a moment before I looked the door closed and the balcony was dark again. I could only see the silhouette of a tall man.

"Emmett, what the fuck are you doing," the man snapped hoarsely. His voice was smooth, like silk. It sent strange tingles down my spine and blood to my cheeks.

"Hey Eddie!" Emmett sang.

"Don't call me that, asshole. Shut the fuck up and get inside," Eddie growled.

"I'm busy," Emmett whined.

"Doing what? Destroying any last fucking chances of you joining the music industry?" he scoffed.

"Nope. I'm just trying to get Bella's number."

I rolled my eyes at their banter. It was actually kind of adorable, enough I was pissed that I couldn't see Eddie's face.

"I'm pretty sure Bella and the rest of the neighborhood would appreciate it if you shut the fuck up and go to bed. Anyways, Esme said you better come in or she'll ground your ass to mars."

Before Emmett could reply and this conversation took a heated turn, I decided to intervene.

"Emmett, it is getting pretty late. Let me just copy down your number and then we can all go to bed. Eddie here would then finally be able to get his beauty sleep," I giggled.

"Whatever. I'm out of here. I'd rather suffer through Emmett's fucked up singing than converse with the likes of you two," Eddie jeered and then with a slam of his door, he was gone.

I was shocked. I know my comment was sort of rude but it was a joke. Eddie took it completely the wrong way. He was really rude in an out of proportion sort of way.

"Bells? Are you going to copy down my number or do I have to start singing again?" Emmett smiled.

"Oh sorry. Give me a second. Let me just grab my phone."

After I had entered Emmett's number in my phone, I spoke up, asking the question that had been eating at my insides.

"Was that your brother?"

"Yeah. That was Edward. He's not usually such a dick but he's had a bad day," Emmett explained. "Well, Bells. I better head in before I'm space meat."

"Of course. Goodnight again, Emmett."

"Night, Bella."

He blew me a kiss and then he was gone. I smiled to myself at what had just transpired. Edward was certainly someone with a very interesting personality. I couldn't wait to get to know him. Maybe Emmett was right and he was much more nicer in the sunnier hours of the day.

Quickly I turned out my lights and hurried to my bed. I sent Emmett a text so he would have my number.

_Night Carly – Bella_

I had only set my alarm when my phone chimed.

**Carly? I don't get it.**

I smiled. I knew he wouldn't get it.

_You were quite the singer of Call me Maybe out there._

**Oh. I get it now. Wow I feel blem.**

_Shouldn't you be used to it :P_

I added the face to let him know I was only jesting. I didn't want him to get offended...like Edward.

**Ha ha, Bells. You got me. Now I better go or Esme will skin me alive.**

_Oh. Sorry. You should leave. I don't want to lose my personal serenader._

**Is that what I am?**

_Yup._

**Well I'm honored. Night, Bells.**

_Night Em._

I sighed and put my phone away. The clasping my hands together, I began to pray.

_Dear God,_

_Thank you for an amazing first day in Forks. Thank you for the Cullens too. They're really great. Please oh please don't let Edward be offended. I didn't mean to be so rude. I hope he understands. Also, please don't let me trip and knock out an entire aisle in the grocery store tomorrow. It'll be pretty embarrassing when they call out 'clean up in aisle six and somebody call Chief Swan.' Thanks again._

Then, I fell asleep, once again, to the sounds of piano music drifting in from the open window.

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hey everybody!**_

_**This is a revamp of my older fic 'Trail of Dreams'. The second chapter is relatively similar with a couple changes but I did change much of the plot around. Tell me what you think of this plot bunny and be sure to leave a review. I would really love that. The next chapter will be completely new and it's where this story differs from my old one.**_

_**- Lovenyx125**_

_**P.S. Check out my other fic 'Fighting Destiny'.**_


	3. Beautiful Bastard

Touch of Chaos

Chapter 3: Beautiful Bastard

[Bella's POV]

I spent the weekend alone and productively. Charlie was on call most of the time - no surprise there - and when he was around, he was quiet. I didn't mind though. He let me have free reign with how I wanted to reorganize the house and that was cool in my book. Alice called often to hang out but I refused. I really needed to sort out the house before it drove me insane and I didn't want Alice to see me while I was missing my mom like crazy. There were a lot of tears and ice cream involved but, by Monday, the worst was over.

I started the long trek from my house to Forks high with much enthusiasm and quite early in the morning. I had to sneak out before Alice saw me. She would, for sure, make me get in her car and let her drive me every day.

I shuddered at the thought. I liked Alice but not enough to get into her car, which by the way was a Porsche. An insanely fast and dangerous Porsche.

The thirty minutes passed by slowly and by the time I saw the school, I was dreading the rest of the school year. People stared as I trudged through the parking lot, whispering and staring judgmentally. I mentally cringed at what I imagined they were saying and it wasn't pretty.

I was glad when I ducked into the cover of the main office, shielded from the curious student body. The secretary was an older woman with tinges of red in her gray bun. She smiled widely when she saw me.

"Ah! You must be Isabella, the Chief's daughter," she said, beaming.

I nodded slowly as I approached her, not sure what to make of her extreme happiness.

"Excellent! I have your schedule ready to go except you need to choose your electives. For now, I've placed you in art and your father informed me that you were in an advanced placement biology class in Phoenix. You're very lucky because that same course was introduced to Forks high just two years ago," she informed me, peering over her glasses.

"Um...thank you," I said awkwardly.

"Now you just need to choose another elective. You don't have to tell me now. Ask around and come see me at the end of the day. Oh and here's a slip you need to get signed by each of your teachers and bring back after school."

She continued for another ten minutes before the bell finally rang. I hurried away with a relieved smile and into the crowded halls of Forks high. I stumbled around, searching for homeroom. The fact that everyone was staring at me like I was an alien didn't help.

The first half of the day was a messy blur. I struggled to remember the names of the countless faces that approached me. Many of them offered a place at their lunch table but I politely told them that I was already sitting with someone else.

I wasn't lying.

Alice Cullen was in my homeroom, math, and the moment she saw me, she waved me over. I was relieved to see a familiar face and that I wouldn't have to eat lunch all alone in the bathroom. Alice made me promise I would sit with her and Emmett. I couldn't say no because, honesty I was excited to see Emmett again. He was quickly becoming the older brother I always wanted. Alice was also shaping herself into the role of my best friend. She said so herself that we would be the best of friends and how could I say no to her puppy dog face?

Alice was also in my English class and again we sat together. Unfortunately, I had to say goodbye to Alice at the door of my art class. We made quick plans to meet at my new locker and then I was off, drifting into the world of shapes and colours.

My teacher was a young, blonde woman who spoke with much passion. She danced around the room, gushing about our next big project. I decided that I liked her, not because she was very pretty, but because she loved her work. It was very clear that Ms. McLeod loved art in and out. I, myself, wasn't a very good artist, but I could admire her obvious faith that anybody could come to love art.

It wasn't until she was doing attendance and announced a certain name that I remembered Friday's events. I had completely forgotten about Edward Cullen in my worry about the first day of school. When she called his name, I jumped in surprise and gaped around the room, anxiously waiting to finally see what this fascinating individual looked like.

No one spoke up.

When I met Alice by my locker, I had to work hard to keep the frown on my face. I had been looking forward to finally see her brother but I had been disappointed. He didn't come to art and, according to 's face, this wasn't news to her.

"Alice? Um...your brother is in my art class," I mumbled as I fiddled with my combination.

I didn't look up when she wondered, "Who? Emmett? I didn't know he took art. He can't even draw stick figures properly."

I shook my head and opened the metal door before saying, "No. Edward."

Alice was quiet for a moment before letting out a small sigh. Then, softly, she placed a hand on my arm. When I looked over at her, she whispered, "Bella, please don't mention Edward at lunch. I know you're curious but just don't even think about him. He's bad news. I mean, he's a great guy but not everybody gets to see that side of him. He's had it a little rough so he's not very social. I know that as your best friend I shouldn't keep secrets from you but Edward's issues aren't my secret. They're his. So please don't ask me to tell you because I won't be able to. Please Bella, don't mention him. It's better if you forget about him but I know that's sort of impossible. You have class with him and were neighbours. As my best friend, you're going to be over quite often and you're bound to meet him sooner or later."

"Alice," I said a little loudly, interrupting her nervous rambling. She peeked up at me through her eyelashes, looking absolutely devastated. "It's okay. I completely understand."

"You do?" Her eyebrows rose in surprise and I was slightly offended by how shocked she looked.

"Of course. Everyone has secrets. Edward's secret is his own. If you had told me what his deal was then I would have been disappointed. The fact that you respect his privacy is admirable. Truth be told, I have no business knowing your brother's problems. I don't even know him. I respect his secrets. I have my own too but chances are, I may never tell you. I trust you and I know you won't judge me but I'm just not ready and I don't know if I'll ever be," I admitted sheepishly.

Alice smiled and said, "Like why you insist on walking to school?"

I chuckled and nodded. "Exactly."

"Don't worry. I'm just glad you understand what I'm talking about. Just keep my little speech in mind for when you finally do meet him."

"I understand, Alice," I said, rolling my eyes.

Alice shook her head and said, "No you don't. Edward isn't like any other guy you'll meet. He's got this charm that makes him irresistible. Everyone that meets him wants to get to know him. They want to know his deal. He has a strange aura that pulls them in. But then when they do start to know him, when they've only brushed the tip of the iceberg, they get disappointed. They expect too much from him and Edward doesn't follow expectations. He does what he wants, whenever he wants. I don't want you getting hurt too. You're my best friend and I'm just hoping you'll stick around after you meet him."

"Why wouldn't I?"

Alice shook her head sadly and whispered, "Because they never do. All the previous girls I met only wanted to be my friend to get to Edward. After a single conversation with him, they ditch me for someone better. They expect too much. They always do."

I had to agree with her there. People always expect too much. Then, when you mess up, they mock you and turn their backs. They always do.

-8-8-8-8-8-

Alice and Emmett sat with a bunch of others but it was clear that Alice wasn't close with any of them. It was also clear that many of them hated me. The queen skanks, as Alice called them, were Jessica and Lauren. They glared at me the entire time and made suggestive comments that I just wasn't pretty enough to sit in their presence. As if I cared. The guys, Mike and Tyler, were nice but a little too nice. I liked Angela and Ben, though. It was obvious they liked each other, but they shied away from the other. Emmett made hilarious jokes the entire lunch, not letting me drop my smile once.

Alice and Emmett both had class at the other end of the building either couldn't walk me to class. So instead, I stumbled down the hallways, searching for the damn biology class. I was just nearing the library when a loud cough made me jump. I whirled around and found myself face to face with a tall guy. I peeked up and what I saw, stunned me to gaping. He was unearthly pale with dark bruises under his startlingly emerald eyes. Locks of messy bronze fell over his forehead and my hands itched to sweep them back. His jaw was firm but tight and I ached to lick it. He towered over my small frame of five feet four and that fact that his baggy hoodie was swallowing his lean frame didn't help. He was a beautiful mess.

"Lost?" He smirked and I fought back a gasp at the beauty of him.

"N-no...I mean...uh...yes," I stuttered, my eyes wide.

He raised an eyebrow and asked, "Is that a yay or nay?"

"Yay," I blurted stupidly and then blushed.

His eyes drifted over my cheeks for a moment before snapping back to my face. "What class?"

"Um...AP Biology," I said and flushed deeper. I mentally face palmed myself for sounding like a stuck up nerd and quickly added, "I think it's in room two seventeen."

He chucked and then, smirking, said, "You're at the wrong end of the school, sweetheart. AP Biology is back in the B Wing."

Blushing at his words, I frowned and said quietly "Oh. My friends told me it was here."

He shook his head and said, "Nope."

"Oh, okay. Thanks," I said, smiling widely at him.

He just nodded at me and smirked again. I turned away and began to walk away. I didn't want to leave this beautiful boy. Instead, I wanted to sit down with him and get to know him. His very stare was intensely hypnotic. Absolutely captivating.

-8-8-8-8-8-

Half an hour later, I stumbled into the correct AP Biology classroom. The entire class looked at me with surprise, giggling at how frazzled I look. The teacher, a balding man named Mr. Banner, frowned at me.

"Are you Isabella Swan?"

Blushing, I nodded and bit my lip nervously.

"Tardy on your first day, Ms. Swan? I hope that's not an indication of how the rest of the year will go," he said coolly.

"Sorry, sir. I just got lost and I think someone gave me the wrong directions," I told him truthfully.

Turns out, I had been in the right area in the first place. This classroom had just been a few doors ahead of where I met that intriguing boy. Had I not asked him and he hang given me the wrong directions. I would've been in class a long time ago. He probably made a mistake though.

"I don't need your silly excuses, Ms. Swan. Please take a seat before you disrupt the class any more than you already have."

I nodded and gazed around the room. All the seats had been taken except for -

My mouth dropped open and I gaped in shock. Sitting next to the only empty seat was the beautiful boy from the hallway. He smirked at me and then winked.

Narrowing my eyes angrily and cursing him under my breath, I stomped over to the cursed empty seat.

"Tardy, tardy, Ms. Swan," he whispered mockingly.

I gritted my teeth and focused on the front, trying to ignore the jerk next to me. Thankfully though, he didn't talk again for the entire lesson. When the bell rang, he was the first one out of his seat and out the door.

I stared at the open door with wide eyes and open mouth.

What an enigma this beautiful bastard was.

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hey everybody!**_

_**This is a revamp of my older fic 'Trail of Dreams'. Please review and leave me your thoughts and questions. I just love reviews and they do inspire me to write quicker. If you like this story then spread the word. I'm honoured that people are reading this fic despite the really amazing ones out there.**_

_**- Lovenyx125**_

_**P.S. Check out my other fic 'Fighting Destiny'.**_


	4. The Whitlock-Hales

Touch of Chaos

Chapter 4: The Whitlock-Hales

[Bella's POV]

After Biology I had a spare since I had yet to choose an elective. After talking to Angela at lunch, I decided to go for creative writing. As a child, I had expressed some interest in writing and even now, I did love to read. Emmett laughed at my choice and suggested auto mechanics instead. I politely declined by telling him that placing me in a room full of tools wasn't the smartest idea. Alice suggested fashion while the group of skanks suggested cosmology. They gave me looks of pity as they told me this and I knew right there that even if I had wanted to, I wouldn't take cosmetology. Ben offered a run down on a course called media arts but I quickly told him that I just wasn't tech-savvy.

I headed to the library to waste time. I didn't have any homework for any classes and I knew I wouldn't be able to focus on studying at school. I needed the comfort of my bedroom for that. So I wandered the shelves, scanning random books that caught my eye. I was just brushing past the health section when my shoulder hit the shelf and I knocked over a large book. I bent down to pick it up and just as I was about to straighten up, shiny red heels stopped before me. The person bent down and grabbed the book from my hands. I straightened up just in time to see a tall, statuesque blonde turning it over in her hands with a smirk. She looked up from the cover and remarked, "Wow. I didn't think the Chief's daughter was into the female anatomy. I mean, it's cool if you are. To each their own and all. But you do realize that almost every hot-blooded male in this school has you starring in his fantasy. Won't be an easy let down."

I blinked and stared at her for a couple seconds before I realized what she was saying. Quickly, I corrected her, "Oh no, I'm not...I don't...I mean I'm not a lesbian."

She appraised me with a once over and then smirked again. She placed the book back on the shelf and then held out her hand for me to shake.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie Whitlock-Hale."

"Bella Swan," I said quietly, shaking her hand.

"I know." The smirk never once left her face but instead, grew more prominent.

"Oh. I can't say the same for you because, honestly, I've never even seen you before."

"Mhmm." She pursed her lips and nodded. She gave me another appraisal from head to toe before nodding again and saying, "You'll do."

"I'll do? I'm sorry, what?" I was so confused at the point but Rosalie didn't even seem concerned. She just waved off my question and began to walk away. When I stared at her retreating form and didn't move, she called over her shoulder, "Well, what're you waiting for?"

Confused more than ever, I hurried after her and together we walked out of the library.

"Where are we going?" I asked her.

Her heels made loud clicks that echoed in the empty halls but she seemed satisfied.

"I want to show you something," was her short reply.

After a few minutes, I realized that she was heading to the back of the school. My suspicions were confirmed when she opened the door leading to the back and indicated for me to follow. Outside there was a mild breeze and the sound of a ball hitting the concrete repeatedly. I looked across and saw three guys shooting around a basketball on a small court. Rosalie led me towards them and when we neared a chain link fence, she stopped and turned to me.

"See that blond there?" She wondered, pointing to the tallest and the leanest of the boys.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think of him? Crush worthy?"

I was nonplussed by her question and had no idea where she was getting at. Either way, I studied him with narrowed eyes and decided that he was attractive, like one of those surfer dudes. From this distance, I faintly noted blue eyes to go with his honey curls. Yeah, he was good looking but not my type.

"I guess, for some people maybe. He's not my type but I can imagine plenty of girls crushing on him," I told her.

Rosalie nodded carefully and then asked, "What is your type, Bella Swan?"

I was taken aback by her question but I answered truthfully, "I don't know. I guess I'll find out when I meet him."

"So you're definitely into cock but not my brother's?" She confirmed, tilting her head towards the basketball.

I looked between her and the blond boy she had pointed out. Now that she brought it to light, I could see the similarities between the two. They both were talk with golden hair and sea blue eyes. Their facial structure was similar too.

"Yup," I said with a nod.

She seemed satisfied with my answer because she grinned and swung an arm around my shoulder. Then, she turned slightly and hollered loudly, "Jasper! Over here!"

The blond guy turned around and caught sight of the odd pair we currently were. Tall, gorgeous blonde with blue eyes and the plain brunette. Yup, what a sight we must be. He said something to the other guys and tossed them the basketball before jogging over to us.

"Fished up the new girl already, Rose?" He remarked as he grinned at me.

"Not as fast as Cullen. She's been stuck to her like wax," Rosalie replied with a dainty snort.

"Bet that just twisted your panties up," he teased.

"Um...not to interrupt this brother and sister moment but what the hell is going on?" I blurted out, interrupting Rosalie who was going to retort.

They both looked at me and Jasper chuckled.

"What did you do to her? Poor girl looks like she's been through the mill."

"Nothing. I was just checking to see if Cullen rubbed off on her or she was still wet clay," Rosalie replied with a shrug.

"Are you guys talking about Alice and me?" I interjected.

"Yes, darling. See, Rosalie thought you'd be a good edition to our pair but before we could make this a trio, we needed to know what kind of a chick you were," Jasper explained.

"You guys didn't think I was a snob too, did you?"

Rosalie laughed and asked, "Who else thought that?"

"Emmett," I said sheepishly.

Rosalie's eyes flashed and then she said casually, "This isn't going to be a reoccurrence with you, is it?"

"What is?"

"Relating everything to the Cullens. You're like a cult follower. You've molded your life around them."

I folded my arms over my chest and snapped, "Well excuse me for mentioning my best and only friends in Forks."

Jasper laughed and put his arm around me. Still chuckling, he said, "I like her. Can we keep her?"

"I'm not a pet!" I cried but I was slightly amused by their antics.

"Of course not, darling. You're just Rosalie's new pet project. She's trying to rescue you from the Cullens."

"What do you guys have against them?" I asked exasperatedly.

"Just an ongoing, ancient rivalry," Rosalie said coolly. "Which you are now stuck between."

"Am I?"

Rosalie and Jasper nodded seriously but I just chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"No way José. I'm not getting in between any sort of rivalry. I'm like Switzerland. I'm neutral territory. I like you two and the Cullens so I have no choice but to befriend you all."

Jasper and Rosalie watched my tirade amusedly. When I finished, they shook their heads and grinned.

"Looks like we're stuck with one of them crazy pacifists," Jasper said with a mock sigh.

"Cullen is going to be pretty pissed when she finds out you've befriended us," Rosalie pointed out.

I shook my head and said, "I don't care. I can't choose between two groups of friends. I don't see why we can't all get along."

Jasper snorted and Rosalie scoffed, "Cullens and Whitlock-Hales will never get along. The very thought is atrocious."

"Rosalie just likes that word," Jasper whispered loudly to me and rolled his eyes.

"So what if I do? That's besides the point."

"Uh huh."

"Don't uh huh me," Rosalie exclaimed and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"I think you guys are the crazy ones," I pointed out. "Just throwing it out there."

"Come on, darling. The bell's about to ring," Jasper said and began to steer me towards the school.

"Hey! I think Rosalie's in my math class," I cried, suddenly recalling the blonde across the classroom.

"Yeah and we're in your gym class too," Rosalie announced from my other side.

"How'd you know that?" I asked, amazed.

"If I told you I'd have to kill you," she whispered dramatically.

The hallways were quiet as we passed through. Just as we neared the gym, the bell rang and the halls were flooded with the measly population of Forks high. Rosalie and I separated from Jasper at the front of the change rooms. The change rooms were empty and I had just slipped on the spare shirt Rosalie had given me when the door opened and voices floated in. Alice came skipping over and gave me a quick hug. She shot a glare in Rosalie's direction before beaming widely at me.

"What did you do in your spare? Have you decided what course you're going to take? You know there's still room in fashion if you want to take that," she suggested.

"I just hung out," I said with a shrug. Rosalie snickered quietly and I had to fight a smile. "I think I'm going to go with creative writing. Out of all the options, that seems like the one I would be able to do."

"Angela says it's a fun course but it's a lot of writing," Alice told me as we headed out with Rosalie followed behind us quietly.

Coach Clapp didn't care that it was my first day. He was glad I changed but he told me off the bat that he wouldn't be going easy on me. I ran the same twenty minutes as everyone else and even participated in badminton, where I managed to hit Mike Newton square between the nose. I apologized profusely while Rosalie sniggered but Mike seemed to harbor an unreturned crush on me. It was quite similar to the affection one would receive from a golden retriever. Jasper even laughed behind Mike's back, which made Alice glare at him.

By the time the final bell rang, I was more than happy to go home and even looked forward to the long trek ahead of me. Alice dropped me off at the office and offered to drive me home once more. I declined and she left with puppy dog eyes. Once I got my new schedule, I headed out of the office and was immediately flanked by Jasper and Rosalie. The parking lot had emptied considerably and Alice's Porsche was no where to be seen.

"Aw, look! Puppy love is trying to get your attention," Rosalie pointed out, laughing at Mike who was waving at me from across the lot.

"You'd think breaking his nose would give him a hint that you're not interested," Jasper said with a disgusted sort of laugh.

"Come on, guys. He's harmless." I tried to tell them but they just laughed.

"The harmless ones are the worst, B," Rosalie told me seriously.

When we reached their ride, a shiny BMW, I realized that they were expecting me to ride with them. Nervously, I edged away from the vehicle until the two started giving me funny looks.

"What are you waiting for, B? Christmas? Get in," Jasper called as he opened the driver's door.

"It's alright. I'm walking home," I told him, continuing to increase the distance between the car and me. "It's all a part of my exercise plan."

Rosalie frowned and said, "What the fuck? You're fit as a fiddle, Bella. You don't need to exercise."

"Well I'd rather not end up with heart disease so I think I'll just be on my way," I said and started to turn. "I'll see you two tomorrow."

"Wait a minute," Jasper called out in a shocked voice. "Bella, are you afraid of the car?"

I froze, my heart stuck in my throat. I craned my neck and glimpsed their surprised and conflicted expressions. Rosalie opened her to say something else but before she could, I broke out into a sprint.

I could hear them calling my name behind me but their voices were soon drowned out by the sounds of metal being crushed and people screaming in agony.

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hey everybody!**_

_**This is a revamp of my older fic 'Trail of Dreams'. Please review and leave me your thoughts and questions. I just love reviews and they do inspire me to write quicker. If you like this story then spread the word. I'm honoured that people are reading this fic despite the really amazing ones out there. The next chapter will have some Edward in it.**_

_**- Lovenyx125**_

_**P.S. Check out my other fic 'Fighting Destiny'.**_


	5. Charlotte's Betrayal

Touch of Chaos

Chapter 5: Charlotte's Betrayal

[Bella's POV]

I didn't see the jerk from my biology class the entire week and I was thankful for that. I had enough to worry about already.

Rosalie and Jasper questioned me again on Tuesday, after pulling me into the janitor's closet during lunch, but I refused to budge. I told them the same thing that I told Alice. Walking to and from school was a part of my exercise plan. I know they didn't believe me but at least they didn't press issue, though they clearly wanted to.

Alice was a jittery mess for the most part and I could tell it wasn't normal for her. When I cautiously asked her what was the matter and if I could help, she shook her head and gave me a tight smile.

"I'm just worried about Edward," she admitted in a low voice, her eyes almost wild as she looked around nervously. "His behaviour is nothing new but I'm just really freaked out. I'm scared that one day I'll wake up and find out that he didn't come home the night before."

I didn't ask her what his behaviour was but I yearned to know. Instead, I took one look at the panicked state Alice was in and wrapped my arm around her comfortingly. I tried to distract her with funny stories of some of mom's disastrous hobbies and it worked. I had her giggling in no time. Though, even then the worry in her eyes wasn't completely gone.

Rosalie, Jasper, and I never discussed it but we snuck around a lot. We never once made any kind of indication that we were friends and actually fast on our way to best friends. I don't know why but Rosalie wasn't comfortable prancing our friendship in front of Alice. Jasper didn't care as much about who saw but he respected his sister's strange limits.

Me? I was confused out of my mind. I had more friends than ever and I honestly never thought Forks would be my saviour. When I left Phoenix, I had been an abandoned soul. Now, I was the rope in an everlasting game of tug of war. I just wished the Cullens and Whitlock-Hales would put aside their differences and end this enmity. They were all my friends and I was afraid for the day I would have to choose between the two. I didn't know who I would pick. I couldn't pick at all. I had come to love Alice's bubbly nature, Emmett's hilarity, Rosalie's bitchiness, and Jasper's serenity. I couldn't choose between the two best things in my life right now. Friends were a privilege I had long given up on. It would be like choosing between two of the same Christmas gifts. I just couldn't do it.

I was dying to know what the history between the two groups was but it wasn't like I could just ask. Rosalie and Jasper brushed it off while Alice and Emmett would wonder why I was curious about the Whitlock-Hales. I mentioned Rosalie once to Alice but the venom in vivid description about her just broke my heart.

By the time Friday rolled around, I was mentally and physically exhausted. I felt like I had spent the entire week racing between two different lives. Two different friendships.

"You do realize that it would just be easier if I drove you straight to your house, right? I mean, we're neighbours and we have the same destination. It makes no sense for you to walk when I can drive you." Alice pointed out as we headed out to the parking lot after the last bell.

I shook my head with a frown and said, "I just can't, Alice. You know that."

Alice pursed her lips and then said, "Are you sure? What's the worst that can happen?"

_Panic attacks, screaming, blacking out_, I thought bitterly.

Instead, I just shook my head again and said, "I'll see you home soon. I'll come around in an hour or two. I just have to make Charlie's dinner."

Alice and I had the first of many sleepovers planned for tonight. I was excited for some girl time, a rare occasion recently in my life, but I also felt a little guilty. Rosalie and Jasper had also wanted to hang out and the look on their faces when I told them of my plans made me squirm contritely.

The walk home was longer than usual and that was probably because of all my anticipation for tonight. It had been so long since I had a girls night with a friend that I was afraid I was in danger of losing my femininity. I was also afraid that I would screw up tonight.

So just in case, I packed alongside my purple silk pyjamas a bottle of Ativan. I hid it deep in my carry on bag, somewhere in the land of spare underwear and prayed I wouldn't need it. I just wanted a normal, girls night in with my best friend. Was that so much to ask for?

I think not.

I left Charlie a quick note reminding him that I was next door for the night and that if he needed me, he could just holler. Literally.

I locked up and headed on over to the Cullens' place. I fidgeted nervously on the porch after ringing the doorbell, my mind swarming with all the possible ways this night could end disastrously.

Just as I was thinking of how horrid it would be if I broke an expensive vase, the door opened to reveal Alice's usual perky demeanor. She pulled me inside and didn't give me even a moment to breathe as she led me upstairs.

"Dad is still at work and mom's at the grocery store. She went to pick up some snacks for us and I'm pretty sure chocolate was on the list. Emmett is over at a friends house but he should be home soon," she explained as I placed my bag beside her bed.

"What about Edward?" I blurted out without thinking. Too late to take my words back, I wrung my hands nervously until Alice finally answered.

"He's not home but it's no surprise," she said, giving me an odd look.

I promised myself that I wouldn't mention Edward again tonight. Alice would think I had some weird, stalker crush on him.

Heaven forbid that happen again.

Turns out, Alice had actually made a list of all the things she wanted to do. Most of them made me cringe but I decided I would suffer through them. I didn't want Alice deciding I suddenly wasn't best friend material. We were painting each other's toenails when Esme dropped by.

"Hello Bella. I can see Alice had roped you into a fashion show," she said with a wide smile.

"Fashion show?"

I looked around at Alice, who smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"That wasn't on the list," I pointed out. "And you never mentioned it."

"Oh come on, Bella! What's the point of prettying up if we're not going to flaunt it and take pictures," Alice cried pleadingly. "Besides, I've never had a friend over for a sleepover. Please, I've always wanted to do this."

"Don't do anything you don't want to, Bella. I've got the snacks set out in the kitchen. Come down when you girls are hungry," Esme said with a shake of her head and left.

I let out a sigh and glanced at Alice's pouting face before nodding. "Fine, we'll do it but nothing extravagant."

Alice squealed and clapped her hands together excited. I found myself worrying what I had gotten myself into.

After the nail polish, we dabbled with Alice's vast collection of beauty products. We went overboard, lost in our moment of fun, and made the craziest of combinations. I had blue eye shadow and green lipstick while Alice put on a red wig and painted her lips purple. We dressed up in ridiculous outfits that didn't match at all. But most of all, we had fun. Beneath our high peals of laughter and excitement, I could feel our bond strengthening. I could truly say that this friendship would go a long way.

I hoped I wouldn't be wrong.

After that, we headed downstairs to find Esme, Carlisle, and Emmett in the kitchen. Carlisle had just arrived and Emmett brought boxes of pizza.

"Daddy!" Alice squealed and pounced into his arms.

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey sweetie. You ladies look beautiful."

I blushed when he winked at me and walked over to Emmett, who was waiting with outstretched arms. He wrapped me into a tight hug and sang, "Belly-boo!"

"Emmy-bear," I giggled in his ear.

"Ally-cat," Alice added from Carlisle's side. When we gave her a funny look she said defensively, "What? I felt left out and thought that someone should mention me."

We all settled in the living room with our pizza and Emmett popped in a movie. Esme, I noticed, was setting aside a couple slices in the fridge. It hit me suddenly that they were probably for Edward.

I shifted uncomfortably when Esme came into the living room with a worried look on her face. Then, I noticed Alice watching me carefully so I flushed and looked down at my plate.

After the movie, which was the Avengers, Carlisle and Esme left for bed. The moment they were gone, Emmett popped in another DVD into the home theatre system. I have him a curious look but when the main menu for Magic Mike showed up, I understood. Never having seen it yet and honestly excited to see Channing Tatum on the Cullens' huge flat screen, I didn't say anything and settled back in my seat. Alice got us a fresh bowl of popcorn and warned Emmett not to spill over himself like the last one.

"What? I just got a little excited at the hulk smash part," he cried defensively, folding his arms over his chest and pouting. When I snickered, he added, "Yeah, just laugh, Bella. You won't be the one laughing when you get excited when Channing takes off his clothes."

"That's because she'll be busy drooling and so will I. So hush up Emmett and play the movie," Alice said from my side.

I giggled at their interaction a d felt a burst if jealousy. I had always wanted an older brother but I was stuck as the only child.

About halfway through the movie, Emmett paused it and ran out yelling that he had to pee. We watched him go and shook out heads at his need to declare it.

"I have to admit. Sometimes I declare it too," I confessed sheepishly to Alice.

She giggled at my admission and my lips turned up into a grin. We were quiet for a moment before a sudden thought popped into my head. Screw suspicious questions. My curiosity had to be fed and now.

"Alice," I called her name softly. When she glanced at me questionably, I asked, "Why do you and Rosalie hate each other? I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't pry but I'm just really...I just need to know. I'm sorry but I can't help myself. Curiosity killed the cat and all, you know."

Alice let out a small sigh and looked away from my pleading gaze. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Playing with the hem of her pants and keeping her eyes trailed on her fingers, she whispered, "I knew it wouldn't be long until you asked. You're way more perceptive than I hoped but I guess that can't be helped."

"Perception has nothing to do with it, Alice. Everyone in Forks can see that you two can barely stand each other."

It was true. They gritted their teeth at each other and never stopped glaring when they were in the same room. I would often catch Alice cursing under her breath as she watched Rosalie from across the room and even Rosalie couldn't help but keep her eyes away from Alice.

"I know," Alice said with a heavy sigh and then cringed as she said, "Believe it or not, Bella, but Rosalie and I were best friends a long time ago." I gaped at her and when she caught sight of my expression, she chuckled humourlessly. "I know, right? It's hard to believe but we really thought that what we had was real. We swore up and down that we would never stop being best friends, sisters more like it, but obviously we broke all our promises. We really believe, Bella. I believed. I honestly thought that nothing would ever break our bond. Clearly, I was wrong."

"What happened?" I asked quietly.

"Charlotte happened," Alice said bitterly. "She was new and she became friends with us right away. We both liked Charlotte and Rosalie completely okay with the two of us becoming three. Then, my parents found Edward and he came to live with us."

"Wait! What? Your parents _found_ Edward?" I repeated breathlessly, confused like hell.

Alice nodded and said, "Yeah. Edward is actually our cousin but his parents died. His mother was mom's sister and we honestly had no idea that we even had an aunt before Edward."

"Oh. I didn't know. I actually thought that Edward was your brother," I admitted.

Alice chuckled and said, "Yeah. Sometimes it feels like that to me too. Did you know that Edward and me have the same birthday?"

I gasped and my eyes widened. "No way. That's...that's something."

"Yeah," Alice agreed, nodding. She was quiet for a few seconds before continuing, "Where was I? Oh yeah, so Edward came to live with us and I spent a lot of my time with Edward. He was pretty messed up when he came to live with us and mom homeschooled him for a year. During that time, I didn't tell anyone about him. I don't know why. I wasn't ashamed, per se, but I didn't want anyone knowing about him. Edward fascinated me and I felt a life towards him for the start. I wanted to help him and to be honest, he was like my secret. I wasn't ready to share him with the rest of Forks."

I listened with rapt attention and watched how Alice's eyes saddened when she talked about Edward. I could see a blur of emotions in her eyes, ranging from adoration to hopelessness. I could see the worry and the pain too. It was startling.

"I stopped spending so much time with Rosalie and Charlotte so they started to worry. One day, Charlotte came over without telling me and saw Edward. I had to tell her everything and it actually felt good. It felt amazing to get all the guilt and worry off my shoulders. Charlotte promised not to tell anybody and I think part of the reason was because she was entranced by Edward too. Even at his best he's incredible. Rosalie got hurt and she was jealous, I think. She began to resent Charlotte. She didn't tell me but I could see it in her eyes."

Alice paused and took in a deep breath before whispering, "Then, one day it all changed. Rosalie and Charlotte became close friends. I don't know how of what but they became closer than Charlotte and I ever were. Charlotte began to blow me off to spend time with Rosalie. I needed her support especially on the days that Edward was at his worst but she didn't care. Suddenly, shopping with Rosalie was more important than me slowly losing my mind."

"You began to resent Rosalie," I guessed gently.

Alice nodded and said, "I did. She stole the only friend who knew about Edward and knew how draining it was to be with him. I was upset about it so one day, I had enough. I went over to Charlotte's place to confront her and found her with Peter."

"Peter?"

"My first boyfriend," she choked out. "We had been going out for a month at the time and I had the biggest crush on him for the longest time. They didn't even try to cover it up. Peter said that I was always so unavailable and wrapped up with my own life. He said that Charlotte gave him the attention that he needed."

I looked at her with pitying eyes and my heart broke for her. She didn't deserve this.

"And then, to add the icing on the cake, I found out that Rosalie knew. I went to her for comfort and all she said was 'so you found out about Peter and Charlotte'. She knew, Bella. She knew. Rosalie knew all along that Peter was cheating on me with my own friend. When I asked her why she never told me she argued that I never told her about Edward."

"How did she know?" I was finding it hard to picture Rosalie in such a bad light but seeing the pain in Alice's face and the hurt in her voice told me that it was true. I didn't want to believe it but it was true.

"Charlotte told her," Alice said emotionlessly, staring down at the carpet. She broke her promise and told Rosalie."

"So that's why you and Rosalie hate each other?"

Alice nodded miserably.

"What happened to Charlotte?"

"She moved to Port Angeles a few years back."

"That's awful."

"I know," Alice said and then she turned to me. She looked at me pleadingly and said, "That's why you need to stay away from Rosalie. She's going to try to take you from me. It's what she always does. She tries to steal my best friend so she can learn all my secrets. She still hasn't gotten over my lie about Edward and she's bitter."

I looked away from her anxious eyes, my stomach suddenly aching. Was it true? Was Rosalie only friends with me to get back at Alice? To find out all of Alice's secrets? My blond ran cold when I thought of all the times Rosalie asked me about my conversation with Alice. She had a desperate look in her eyes that I had never paid heed to. Now, those eager eyes were all I could think of.

I didn't get a chance to say anything else because Emmett walked back in with a new bowl of popcorn.

After the movie, Emmett wanted to have a Resident Evil movie marathon but we refused. We were honestly exhausted and ready for bed.

Minutes later, I laid in Alice's bed and listened to her soft, dainty snores. I couldn't sleep because I couldn't stop thinking of what she told me. I hated the thought that Rosalie wasn't my real friend and was just using me but it was eating at me. The more I thought of it, the more plausible it became. Eventually, I couldn't stand it anymore and crept out of Alice's room. My mouth was dry but I think it was due to all my worrying and that thirst had little to do with it. Still, I tiptoed down the stairs and through the hallway. To my surprise, the kitchen light was on. Suddenly suspicious and worried, I quietly neared the entrance of it. I considered calling Carlisle and Esme but then I remembered the time.

Anxiously, I walked into the kitchen and immediately noticed a tall figure leaned over in the fridge. I couldn't see the face but whoever it was, was rummaging through the contents of the fridge.

"Freeze, burglar!" I cried.

Instantly, the figure raised it's head but with a loud thump, hit it on the fridge top.

"Fuck!" He cursed loudly.

I gasped at the sound of his rough but silky voice. Even though it had almost been a week, I would recognize that voice anywhere.

He pulled away from the fridge and closed the door. He was looking away from me but he straightened up to his full height and turned to face me.

Baggy, bloodshot eyes met mine and he croaked out hoarsely, "Tardy for your bedtime, Ms. Swan?"

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hey everybody!**_

_**This is a revamp of my older fic 'Trail of Dreams'. Please review and leave me your thoughts and questions. I just love reviews and they do inspire me to write quicker. If you like this story then spread the word. I'm honoured that people are reading this fic despite the really amazing ones out there. The next chapter will have lots of Edward in it.**_

_**- Lovenyx125**_

_**P.S. Check out my other fic 'Fighting Destiny'.**_


	6. Tomato, Tomahto, Potato, Potahto

**Touch of Chaos**

**Chapter 6: ****Tomato, Tomahto, Potato, Potahto.**

[Bella's POV]

I had no idea what was so funny. Confused, I stared at him disbelievingly as he laughed loudly, not caring that everyone was asleep.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Your face," he choked out between chuckles. "You look like a tomato."

I blushed even harder than I already was and glared at him furiously.

"So you're Edward?" I confirmed.

He just gave me an odd look and then began to mutter under his breath, "Tomato, tomahto, potato, potahto."

He staggered around the kitchen, placing the leftover pizza in the microwave and humming quietly as he waited. When the microwave finally beeped, he grabbed his pizza and walked around to the island, putting as much distance between us as he could. I watched him incredibly as he dug into his food and ignored my presence.

"Edward? Why are you raiding your own kitchen?" I asked him, walking over and coming to a stop on the other side of the island.

He glanced up at me with dark eyes and then burst out into laughter again.

"Are you high?" I cried in surprise.

"Nope. You're just low, Bella," he sang. "Low, low, low."

I squeezed my eyes close and then opened them before asking, "Do your parents know you were out smoking instead of staying at home?"

"What are you, my fucking mother?" He snapped, his eyes glaring at me. Then, he repeated the last word and laughed bitterly. "Mother. My fucking mother."

I frowned and realized that this Edward was nothing like the one I met on Monday.

"What the fuck are you doing here, anyways? Aren't you the burglar? I live here," he pointed out and then muttered, "More like fucking exist."

"Alice and I are having a sleepover," I told him quietly. "You wouldn't know that, now would you? You weren't at school the entire week."

He snorted and said, "Yeah, and if I had, it would've made all the difference in the fucking world."

I ignored his sarcasm and said, "Where were you?"

"None of your fucking business," he snapped roughly.

"Well it is my business," I said with a smile. When he opened his mouth to argue, I explained snappishly, "If my lab partner is away and we get a group project then it is my business."

He closed his mouth and looked away from me. Licking his dry lips, he brought a trembling had up to his forehead as ran it through his messy hair.

He took his plate up to the sink, again giving me a wide berth, and began to wash it. He gave a small shudder before calling over his shoulder, "We got a group project?"

I frowned and nodded before I realized that he couldn't see me. "No, we actually didn't but we're getting it on Monday. He just mentioned it briefly."

He nodded with his back still to me and put the plate away in the dishwasher. Once he was done, he dried his hands on a towel and began to walk out of the kitchen.

"Wait!" I called and began to follow him. I was just a foot away when he whirled around and with a gasp, he cringed away from me. Backing up against the wall, he breathed in heavy whooshes of air, eyeing me from under heavy lidded eyes.

"What the fuck is your problem?" He spat out, running a shaky hand through his hair again.

"I'm s-sorry. What did I do?" I stuttered, feeling absolutely terrible for causing him distress.

"Just stay the fuck away from me," he snarled and glared at me.

Then, before I could say anything else, he hurried away. I just stood there dejectedly in the dark hallway, staring at where he had just been. It was a while before I gathered my wits and went back upstairs.

I slept uneasily that night, my mind drifting from Rosalie's possible betrayal to me and Edward's strange behaviour. Granted, he was high on pot but even people that were high didn't cringe from others.

Breakfast was a loud affair in the Cullen household, I noticed as I waited for my pancakes. Carlisle was running around trying to find his tie while Emmett was screaming that he lost his shoe. Esme was being super mom was she flipped pancakes, handed Carlisle his tie, and found Emmett's shoe all at once. I watched in awe from Alice's side, partially ignoring her lecture on the importance of avoiding pastel blue heels with vibrant polka dots, something Jessica Stanley had no clue of.

It wasn't until Esme left the kitchen to head on to the store to grab oranges for freshly squeezed orange juice for lunch that Edward made an appearance.

He sulked in the room and headed straight for the fridge, completely ignoring the three of us. I gaped at him in all his bed head glory while Emmett sniggered and poked my shoulder.

"Quit staring. You'll catch flies," he whispered loudly.

Edward heard him because he turned around and gave me a dirty look. "Oh, so you're still here," he grunted quietly.

"Don't be mean, Edward. This is Bella, my new best friend," Alice announced. "She's in your art class."

When Edward shrugged and turned away, I couldn't help myself from commenting, "He would know if he ever came to that class."

Emmett chuckled and Alice froze, glancing at me worriedly. Edward just shook his head with his back still to us and called over his shoulder, "Lemme guess. We got a project for that too?"

"Come on Monday and you'll find out," I snapped frustratedly.

"I think I'll pass," he said coolly as he started to walk out.

"You better come to Biology on Monday. I'm not starting the project all on my own."

"Whatever," he said dismissively and showed me the finger from over his shoulder.

I gritted my teeth and turned back to my own pancakes. He went from charming to infuriating in just three meetings.

"Don't mind him, Bella. He's always a crabby Cathy," Emmett assured me. "But that was hilarious."

"You should stay out of his way, Bella. He doesn't like people much. Avoids them as much as he can," Alice told me quietly.

"I can't avoid him forever, Alice. He's my partner for our biology project."

"Ask Mr. Banner if you can switch," she suggested.

"I'll see," I said with a sigh.

The rest of the weekend passed without a hitch. I only saw Edward once and that was when I was leaving on Sunday afternoon. I was crossing the yard over to my house when I glanced up to see bronze hair peeking from behind the upstairs window. Upon impulse, I waved again and like before, he disappeared.

Monday dawned with an overcast and light rain. Walking to school every day in Forks was a little ridiculous when you thought of the weather but it was the only choice I had. When I arrived to my art class, just before lunch, I wasn't surprised to see that Edward wasn't there. I had anticipated that he wouldn't listen. He wasn't there in Biology when we were handed our project packages. After class, I took Alice's advice and approached Mr. Banner.

"Um, sir?"

"Can I help you, Ms. Swan?"

"Ah, yes. I was hoping that I could switch partners for this project or even work alone."

"Who is your partner?"

"Edward Cullen," I replied nervously.

"I see, well either way, Ms. Swan, you hoped wrong. I've already said that there will be no switching of partners and everyone must work with somebody. I'm afraid you're stuck with Mr. Cullen. Let's hope for your sake that he bothers to show up tomorrow," he said coldly and waved his hand dismissively. "You're late for your next class but I'm not surprised. Being tardy is a hobby of yours."

I refrained from yelling as I left his classroom. What a jerk! I fumed about it for the rest of the day but by the time Alice left me at my locker, I had cooled down considerably. I was just shutting my locker when Rosalie and Jasper popped out of nowhere.

"Hey Bells," Jasper said cheerfully as he slung his arm around my shoulders. "Wanna hang out after school? Our place?"

"Hang out?" I repeated with a frown.

Rosalie nodded as we walked out of the school and said, "We can drive over to out house and we'll even drop you back before your curfew."

"I don't have a curfew," I pointed out.

"Even better!" Jasper exclaimed. "So you wanna, wanna?"

I shook my head and said, "No thanks, guys."

"Aw come on!" Rosalie cried unhappily. "We never get to chill out together. You're always stuck to Cullen's side. Come on! We can spend hours just shit talking about her stupid Ryan Gosling posters. Does she even have those anymore?"

There it was! That same desperate glint in her eyes. Now that I knew it was there and why, I could spot it a mile away.

"No thanks," I repeated firmly. "Charlie's going to be home early and I need to cook dinner.

Rosalie and Jasper protested loudly but I called over my shoulder that I would text them later. I was furious on my walk home. I couldn't believe that Rosalie was actually using me! And what about Jasper? What did he want from me?

I was still angry when Charlie came home. I'm pretty sure he noticed but he never said anything. We ate and watched a game on TV in silence. The only time I spoke was to tell him that I was going up to bed.

Once in my room, I got ready for bed and just as I was about to turn out the lights, an idea struck.

I quickly grabbed a pen and piece of paper. I scribbled a quick note on it with a hopeful smile.

_Burglar,_

_We're picking our topics for our project tomorrow so unless you want to be stuck with something extremely boring, I suggest you be there._

_Your lab partner, _

_Bella Swan_

I taped it to a small rock I found on my windowsill and threw the rock across.

It hit the door of Edward's balcony with a gentle thud and I smiled in satisfaction with a small, faint light appeared in his window. When the balcony light turned on, I closed my window and pulled the curtains together so he wouldn't see.

I had just laid down into bed when there was a small thump on my window. Giggling, I opened it just in time to see paper airplane fly over from Edward's now dark balcony. As I was opening the paper to read, his door opened and closed as he disappeared inside.

_Swan,_

_Go to sleep. Someone needs to be there tomorrow to deflect the possibility of a painstakingly boring topic. _

_Your burglar next door,_

_Edward Cullen_

_P.S. I thought I told you to stay the fuck away from me._

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hey everybody!**_

_**This is a revamp of my older fic 'Trail of Dreams'. Please review and leave me your thoughts and questions. I just love reviews and they do inspire me to write quicker. If you like this story then spread the word. I'm honoured that people are reading this fic despite the really amazing ones out there.**_

_**- Lovenyx125**_

_**P.S. Check out my other fic 'Fighting Destiny'.**_


	7. Alice's Faith

**Touch of Chaos**

**Chapter 7: Alice's Faith**

_"Your ass will be my property if you don't get the fuck inside right now," he snapped furiously, glaring at me intensely._

[Bella's POV]

On the flight to Forks, I had thought that in a town like this, no drama and anything even close to drastic would happen. I mean, it's Forks for god's sake. Nothing ever happens in Forks.

Obviously, I was wrong. Monday morning dawned with the complex situation I now found myself in. Rosalie was pissed at me, Jasper was hurt, Alice was smug, and Edward was at school.

Rosalie confronted me on Monday morning in the parking lot, claiming that I was ignoring her for _Cullen_. I told then that I wasn't but the moment I saw Alice's car drive into the parking lot, I gave them a hasty smile and headed over to my truck, next to which I knew she would park. On the way to homeroom, with Alice chattering faithfully by my side, Jasper passed by. He gave me a charming smile but I just looked away. I didn't need his warm smiles to make me feel guilty for blowing them off. After all, they were the ones using me.

I even ignored Rosalie's angry stares during class but that didn't stop Alice from noticing.

"Why is the Ice Bitch glaring at you?" She wondered with a giggle, leaning over to speak in my ear but eying Rosalie with interest.

I shrugged and mumbled, "Who knows? Maybe she thinks if she stares hard enough, you'll drop dead and I'll come join her."

"No way. She'd rather I drop dead after you betray me," Alice whispered with amusement lacing her words and quiet laughter. "But I know you'd never do that. You love me too much."

She turned back to the front to pay attention to the lesson but I couldn't bring myself to do the same. My eyes were on the edge of Alice's mouth. How could she just keep smiling like that? Didn't it hurt to even feel any semblance to happiness after the words that escaped our mouths? I, myself, couldn't believe the vile words that had escaped my mouth. I couldn't believe that I had said something so degrading about someone I considered my friend just a few days ago. Someone that I wished wasn't faking our friendship. Either way, Rosalie didn't deserve my nonchalant yet vicious words. At least, that's what my conscious believed. How was I any different from _them_ if I talked shit like this behind Rosalie's back? Had I really stooped that low?

My stomach curled unpleasantly and when I caught sight of Rosalie's icy blue gaze, it threatened to unfurl. I wrenched my hand up in the air and gasped to go to the washroom. Ignoring everyone's snickering and Alice's worried eyes, I hurried out of the suffocating, small classroom. I rushed into the washroom and into the nearest stall, throwing up the measly contents of my breakfast. Wiping my mouth with the back of my hand and washing my pale face, I took my time before leaving the washroom. I wasn't ready to face the outside world but what choice did I have?

By chance, as I was walking back down the hallway to my classroom, I caught sight of a flash of bronze in the window looking out at the parking lot. I stopped to take a closer look and my gut wrenched when I recognized Edward leaning back against the door of a shiny Volvo.

My stomach protested again and I rushed back to the washroom, this time because of the tall, redhead he was smiling at.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Edward managed to make it to art ad I knew it because he sat right across from me in all his marihuana induced high glory. Glaring back at me with red eyes rimmed with pale purple bruises, he didn't pay a single ounce of attention to the teacher. Instead, he kept tapping his foot against the leg of his chair in a rhythm, not a pattern. When she let us go to make our sketches, he looked down at his paper, picked up his pencil, turned up the volume of his music, and began sketching. I found it hard to focus on my own sketch with this intriguing beauty in front of me. I looked up from my own work often, hoping to catch his gaze but our eyes never met. His were trailed sternly on his paper and every once in a while, the corners of his mouth turned up but a fraction of an inch. When the bell rang, he was the first one to flee the room, leaving me wide eyed in his wake.

I trudged to my locker, grumbling about him under my breath. When Alice arrived, she looked happier and more relaxed than she had all week.

"You look all sunshine and peaches," I noted.

"Yeah, I got a rim job from Mike Newton at the back of the school," she teased. "Nope, I'm just happy that Edward is at school today."

"I don't think Edward is really here. He's more like the shadow he is when he's high," I said quietly.

Alice shook her head and said, "Nope. High Edward is the only real Edward. He keeps himself so closed off when he's not on drugs that the only Edward we know is the drug induced one. He hides the real him so deep inside that sometimes I wonder if there's anything left of him."

She glanced at me with panicked eyes and said quickly, "I don't honestly believe that. It's just sometimes that I doubt everything about him but I truly believe that Edward is in there. He just needs somebody to bring him out."

I placed a hand on her arm and assured, "Don't worry, Alice. I know you love him and believe in who he is. Everyone doubts the certainties in their lives sometimes. It's all a part if believing ad putting your faith in what you love. Or who is this case."

"Thanks, Bella," Alice said quietly, smiling at me with watery eyes. "I had my doubts about you before, when we first met, but I know I can trust you. It's going to take time for me to open up but I do know that one day, we'll know each other inside out. I've seen it."

She smirked and tapped the side of her head, giving me a knowing look.

"Well isn't this just precious. You two just warm the cockles of my heart."

I froze and turned to see Rosalie standing a few feet away, at her own locker. She was smiling at us in a sickly sweet way but her eyes were on fire. I could see the anger blazing in those blue irises.

"Fuck off, Ice Bitch," Alice snarled. "Don't even think about sinking your claws into Bella. She's not going to fall for your fucked up pity lies."

Rosalie smirked and sneered, "Wouldn't dream of it, Cullen. I don't know why you keep her around. I have no doubt she's anything but loyal. I can smell betrayal on her from far away."

My heart clenched uncomfortably at the hidden meaning behind Rosalie's words. She was implying that she knew I had chosen Alice over her but poor Alice didn't even know that Rosalie was my friend up until the truth came out.

"Go find someone else's life to ruin," Alice snarled. "You've already destroyed mine and I don't need you tearing apart Bella's."

"She's quite capable of doing that on her own," Rosalie simpered before turning on her heel and walking away. "See you later, bitches."

Watching Rosalie walk away after uttering those cruel remarks about me stung. I couldn't believe that she could be so vicious after using me. Did she not feel any kind of remorse?

"God, I fucking hate her. She's such an attention whore," Alice grumbled as we began to head to the cafeteria.

"I-I just remembered that I need to pick up a book from the library," I gasped as my chest tightened at her words.

"Oh, okay. I suppose Emmett and the others can wait a few minutes," she chirped, pulling me in the direction of the library.

"No, that's fine. You go on ahead, Alice. I'll be right there," I said quickly, gently pulling away from her.

When she reluctantly agreed to me in the cafeteria in a few, I headed towards the library. I wasn't actually going there but I didn't need Alice breathing down my neck. Just as I neared the back of the school, my stomach gave a familiar ache and I rushed into the bathroom. It was a false call and I didn't have to throw up but somebody in the stall next to me wasn't as lucky. I could hear her retching loudly and salty tears burned at my eyes.

I hurried out of the bathroom and out to the back of the school. I let out a deep sigh of relief when the cool September air hit my cheeks. Leaning back against the brick wall with my eyes closed, I smiled to myself at how screwed up today was.

"Are you fucking crazy?"

My eyes snapped open and I looked over to see Edward a few feet away from me and leaning against the same brick wall. A cigarette dangled loosely from his lips as he glared at me from under scrunched up eyebrows. He looked like he was trying to figure something out but was having no luck.

"Sometimes I think I am," I admitted, grinning to myself.

He raised his eyebrows at me and let out a low whistle after pulling the cigarette out of his mouth.

"Man, they really should lock you up. Padded suit and confined cell, the whole fucking package," he muttered loudly.

"I can hear you, you know," I snapped.

"Does it look like I give a fuck?" He snorted.

Damn, only Edward Cullen could make a snort sound so attractive.

"Honestly? No. But no one asked for your fucking opinion," I retorted and closed my eyes, leaning my head back to rest against the rough bricks. When he didn't say anything for about a minute, I opened my mouth to find his staring away at the back parking lot. I followed his gaze and saw the redhead from this morning heading his way with a blonde guy right behind her.

"Go inside, Bella," he said suddenly. "Alice is probably looking for you."

"Who is sh-I mean who are they?" I asked, ignoring his demand.

"None of your fucking business," he growled. "Will you fucking leave, dammit?"

"You can't tell me what to do," I said stubbornly. "This is government property."

"Your ass will be my property if you don't get the fuck inside right now," he snapped furiously, glaring at me intensely.

With my face flaming red, I scurried inside. Just before the door closed behind me, I turned my head to look back and instantly wished I hadn't. Victoria was grinning seductively at Edward with her tongue peeking out to lick her lips and the blond guy was leering at me.

"Bella!"

I whipped my head around to see Jasper heading my way. I grimaced involuntarily and he saw.

"Nice to see you too," he said sarcastically.

I let out a heavy sigh and said quietly, "Look I'm sorry for before but I really can't do this with you guys. We can't be friends, at all."

It was better that I got out of this lecherous friendship before I was hurt.

"Because you're friends with Cullen?" He guessed bitterly and I flinched.

In a way, he was right. I couldn't be friends with them because I was Alice's best friend and for that reason, they were using me. It was as simple as that.

"I should've fucking known. Rosalie told me to lay off of you but it was my fucking idea to actually check you out. I guess I was fucking wrong," he scoffed.

"Wait! Your idea?" I asked quickly.

He gave me an odd look and nodded.

"Of course. Do you really think Rosalie would ever want to be friends with someone who's Cullen's goddamn shadow? Like she needs a constant reminder of what that pixie is capable of."

"Hold on! Rosalie is the one who started this whole thing. If she wasn't so vindictive, I wouldn't have ever been dragged into this stupid fight," I cried.

Jasper blinked and then asked, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that Rosalie betrayed Alice all those years ago and yet she still isn't satisfied. She feels the need to continue to ruin Alice's life and use people just to do it. I'm talking about the fact that you two are using me to hurt Alice. I'm not a toy for goodness sake!"

Jasper's eyes widened and he stared at me strangely for a minute before nodding. "We seriously need to talk. I think we're looking at two different ends of the same motherfucking pole."

I bit my lips, eyes wide at his words, and said, "I don't think that's a good idea. I have to go, Alice is expecting me. Besides, how do I know you're not going to rope me into one of your crazy schemes to hurt Alice even further?"

I eyed him suspiciously as he rolled his eyes ad shook his head slightly.

"Can you blow off next period?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"Figures. You wouldn't want to miss a class with a Cullen, now would you?" he muttered furiously.

I narrowed my eyes at him and snapped, "I don't want to talk to you either but here I am, aren't I?"

He smirked and asked, "What about gym? Do you mind missing that it do I need to find another fucking time?"

"Alice is going to wonder where I am," I said coolly.

"Tell her you're sick or some shit like that," he said with a shrug. "Clearing this shit out is much more important than the pixie deciding to play Nancy Drew."

"Fine," I replied stiffly. "Where do I meet you?"

"By the car," he answered.

Without saying goodbye, I turned away from him and headed to the cafeteria.

"What took you so long? Did you find the book you were looking for?" Alice asked when I plopped down into the empty seat next to her.

I shook my head as I took a sip of my juice.

"Belly Bean!" Emmett crowed from across the table, holding up a giant hand. I smack his palm with my own and giggled when he stole a cracker from the Ziploc bag before me.

My eyes strayed away from Emmett now imitating Mike Newton's epic fail in gym last year - apparently it was the highlight of the year - and fell on two blonde sitting at a table in a corner of the room. Rosalie stared murder at me while Jasper gave my table buddies a disgusted look.

I let out a sigh. Some things would never change.

I trudged to Biology with a tentative spring in my step. I was anxious to see Edward again and ask him what the hell happened at the beginning of lunch. However, when I slipped into the classroom, seconds before the bell, I was disappointed to find that Edward wasn't there.

"Didn't you tell your lab partner to show up for once today, Ms. Swan?" Mr. Banner asked coldly when he was walking by to hand out little snips to write our group names on. We would then draw those slips for who got which topic.

"I did, sir, but I think he must be sick," I lied through gritted teeth.

His lips curled in distaste as he tossed a slip of paper onto the desk and said curtly, "Make sure to write both of your names."

I did what he said, grimacing at how horrid Edward's name looked in my messy writing.

Our names were drawn close to the ending so there wasn't much variety. I ended up having to choose between 'post-traumatic stress disorder and genetics' and 'teen pregnancy vs. social customs'. The choice was extremely easy and obvious. I just hoped Edward wouldn't bitch about it but it was his fault for not coming.

Near the end of the period, I sent Alice a text letting her know that I wasn't feeling well and that I was going home. I had to smile when she texted back with concern and well wishes.

I huddled into myself as I headed through the parking lot. I cringed the moment I saw Jasper and his car, but then I squared my shoulders to should him that I wasn't scared.

"If you think I'm riding in that then you're crazy," I told him as I got near.

"Don't worry. I don't expect you to," he said coolly, his eyes darker than usual. "We can walk. It's not so far."

He turned on his heel and began to head towards the exit of the parking lot with me stumbling behind him.

"Slow down. My legs aren't that long," I muttered, trying to keep up with his long strides. He slowed down a little so I could walk next to him. "Where are we going?"

"My house."

I stopped and gaped at him as he continued walking obliviously. Was it too late to make a run for it?

He looked back and called, "What're you waiting for? Halloween?"

I shook my head and hurried up to catch up to him again.

_What the hell was I getting myself into?_

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hey everybody!**_

_**This is a revamp of my older fic 'Trail of Dreams'. Please review and leave me your thoughts and questions. I just love reviews and they do inspire me to write quicker. If you like this story then spread the word. I'm honoured that people are reading this fic despite the really amazing ones out there.**_

_**- Lovenyx125**_

_**P.S. Check out my other fic 'Fighting Destiny'.**_


End file.
